I’m a child molester who escaped prison. What I’ve been through is horrifying.
Who I am is not important. To most of you, you see me as a monster. An incel. A loser who deserves to be locked up away forever. But I’m no monster. I just like children. It’s my sexuality. You won’t do this to fags or dykes, because that would be “politically incorrect”. But pedophiles? Let’s abuse them all we want! No one cares about them! I loved the little boys and girls. I expected them to love me back, but they didn’t. Then someone snitched on my practice. The police were very cruel, as they had no problem on pepper spraying and tasing me. I attempted to sue them for their brutality, but their actions were considered “justified”. This whole country is unfair to people like me. Not even the public defenders wanted to defend me for my actions. I had to defend myself. The judge gave no sympathy at all. He ordered I’d be sentenced to life with no chance of parole. I immediately appealed, but they didn’t even bother to read it. Prison was hell. The security guards and prisoners would beat me every day. My fat, sloppy body was no match for these burly giants. I was succumbed to torture that was so painful, just thinking about it made me shiver. What I’ve went through is a moral issue. A violation of every human right you can think of. But every time I beg the court to save me, they just ignore me like I didn’t exist. You would say I deserved this. You would say that this is all karma for the things that I have done. You don’t understand me. I am human. We all are. Can’t I at least be given the most basic rights? I don’t want to have to worry about being shackled or waterboarded on a daily basis. I just want to live. If it was just the beatings, I won’t write this right now. What I experienced made me enjoy the beatings and torture. It terrorized me. It was 6 months in my time. By now, I’d lost all hope in humanity, and I wanted to die. But the guards had place me on suicide watch. They didn’t want me to die. They wanted me to live in this hell forever. In the cell, I started hearing things. It said that I was worthless. It said that I needed to die. “I can’t die,” I said. “You will,” it said. And so I levitated, choking myself. The guards immediately bursted in, trying to free me, but I couldn’t. Then my body was shocked, and then I was having a seizure. I was fully conscious the entire time. I screamed in pain and agony. Soon, I was attacking the guards. They were all flung and shredded. The prisoners tried to stop me, but they too were obliterated. By the time I stopped, the entire prison was drenched in blood. I saw a giant figure. It towered over me with white, spike fur. It had blood red eyes and a mouth with lots of teeth. I could smell it’s blood iron breath all the way from where I was standing. “I did my part, now you do the rest,” it said before it left. No, I will not tell you where I am right now. I cannot trust anybody. I snuck into a phone store and stole this phone just to type this. I need to get away. I need to flee to a different place that accepts people like me. I just want to live in peace. Please forgive me for my sins. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta